Harry Potter and Zaurelie's Academy
by Kiyya Korena
Summary: A small private school called Zaurelie's Academy of Sorcery has been attacked. Reasons and culprit are unknown to Harry and his friends, but they attempt to befriend the students that must now go to Hogwarts instead. The clash of differences causes proble
1. Chapter 1

"There's other wizarding schools besides Hogwarts, Beauxboutons, and Durmstrang?" Harry Potter asked Hermione incredulously. She nodded, grinning.

"They're small private ones, of course, and don't wish to be bothered by other schools or standards, so-"

"So that's why they weren't in the Triwizard Tournament last year." Ron cut in.

"Exactly. They told us all this in the prefect cabin," Hermione explained. "Like I said, one of those schools is called Zaurelie's Academy of Sorcery. An incident happened over there so their students will be coming to Hogwarts to continue their education."

"Are they on the train right now?" Harry asked, intrigued, sneaking a glance at the sliding door as if some foreign student would pass by any second. Hermione shook her head.

"They'll be coming to Hogwarts on their own, by way of parents or guardians. These students are used to private schooling remember, so they aren't quite like us. We prefects are supposed to help them adjust to the school."Harry took this all in, somewhat looking forward to meeting other witches and wizards his age. Suddenly, he stood up.

"Incident? _Incident?_ Did they tell you what it was?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"They refused to give us any more information, but they said something about the school being attacked. Now I don't know who would do such a thing, but--"

"Voldemort. It was Lord Voldemort," Harry said confidently.

"Not necessarily. Don't go jumping to conclusions now," Hermione reprimanded. Ron, who had been munching happily on some chocolate frogs, spoke with his mouth full.

"Werl who esh woo' id be Ermone?"

"Swallow, Ronald." He gulped down the rest of his chocolate and repeated himself. "Who else would it be, Hermione?"

She shrugged, then looked out the window.

"I guess we out to go now. We're almost at Hogwarts. See you later Harry." Ron nodded at him, following Hermione out of the cabin. Ginny came in just as they went out.

"Did you hear about what's happening with the students at Zaurelie's Academy?" She asked, sitting across from Harry.

"Yea, Hermione and Ron just filled me in. We'll be having some more kids at Hogwarts this year."

"I hear the students at Zaurelie's are very gifted," Ginny said mysteriously. "I hear that they're different than us, even more different from Muggles than we are."

"I didn't know that," Harry said.

"Yes.. they are not your normal witches and wizards. This is going to be one heck of a school year." Harry couldn't help but agree.

"One heck of a year."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ignored his loudly grumbling stomach, watching anxiously as Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall fell silent.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," he announced, his voice booming and filling the ears of every student. "Now, as I'm sure most of you have heard by now, we will be having the pleasure of sharing the school with the students from another school, Zaurelie's Academy of Sorcery."

These words were met with an outbreak of chattering, questions flying about the academy and the reasons why the students had to leave.

"What happened there?" Colin shouted out. "Why can't they just fix it and stay where they are?"

"Not everything can be fixed so simply," Hermione told him sternly, but he couldn't hear her over all the noise.

"Is it true they're all Purebloods?" Malfoy called out. "If so, they should come with us Slytherins. Very talented and gifted, y'know."

Annoyed voices yelled at Malfoy, but were quickly silenced by Dumbledore lightly tapping a fork on his glass.

"Calm down, students. The headmaster has not told me the cause of the school shutting down, but-"

"but I'm sure he knows anyway," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I do know that those students need to receive a proper education and this place will be it, for the next year at least. Zaurelie will be coming with a few teachers, so hopefully one of them will take the role of Defense Against the Arts teacher. Now, please be courteous to our guests. There are rumours, I'm sure, that they are more talented and magically gifted than you all are. However, one cannot measure talent. Do not be discouraged or annoyed by the differences these students will have from yours. There are 100, and 25 will go into each house. Our Hat has already decided for them, and they will be coming in momentarily."

With that, Dumbledore sat down and gazed resolutely at the door. Everyone turned their heads, waiting expectantly for some kind of thrilling entrance. The door finally opened, and although the entrance wasn't quite thrilling, it was certainly unusual.

Gliding through the open door was a pretty woman, walking so delicately it seemed as though she were floating. In fact, perhaps she was. A dark purple cloak extended from her neck to the floor, giving her the distinct apperance of floating down the aisle. Twinkling yellow stars decorated the cloak, sparkling and shimmering like real stars. She appeared tall, though she couldn't have been more than 5 and a half feet. Her blue eyes glinting, she 'floated' past the students towards Dumbledore. Her loose black hair fell almost to her waist; threads of yellow were tied randomly around strands of her hair.

"Welcome, Zaurelie."

She nodded at Dumbledore, half-smiling as she turned towards the entrance. She nodded once more, and a long line of extroadinarily dressed students proceeded into the hall. Each one was dressed differently with their hair done in different styles. Some wore robes, colorful or black. Some wore dresses and suits, while there were a few who were casually dressed in jeans or skirts. Their clothes were different, but all of them wore a small yellow star.

"Wow they're pretty," Ron said, staring at a girl dressed entirely in black.

"And snotty too, I bet," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Oh come on Mione," Harry said, watching a red haired girl in jeans. "I'm sure you think some of the boys are cute."

"Oh. Well, yes I suppose they are," she said, continuing to watch the students.

By the time all 100 students were seated at their chosen tables, the Hogwarts students were completely stunned.

"I knew they'd be different, but not this different," Seamus said.

Dumbledore stood up again; Zaurelie was sitting by his side, the same strange half-smile on her face.

"We will get to know our new fellow classmates later, but for now, eat."

He sat back down, and huge plates of food magically appeared on the tables. Everyone dug in, forgetting the newcomes for a while as they ate.


End file.
